


A Thumper of an Accident

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: Moira accidentally turns Fareeha into a bunny and tries to hide it from Angela but fails.





	A Thumper of an Accident

Those little brown eyes glaring into her very soul made Moira cover up the cage quickly. The injection was only supposed to make her strength heighten for a few hours, not turn the damn woman into a rabbit! Her mind was flooded with panic as she paced, trying to come up with any sort of excuse or lie to give Angela. Tiny squeaks came from underneath the cloth covered cage, little paws could be seen trying to find the latch.

“Be still Miss Amari. I need you to stay calm while I try to figure this out.”

Moving the small cage to a more secluded and hidden away spot in the lab, the mechanical sound of the sliding door nearly gave her a heart attack. Turning around to see Angela walking, she rushed over with nerves apparent on her features.

“Angela. What...Uh what brings you to my lab?”

Her hands shot into the pockets of her lab coat as those mismatched eyes darted allover the doctor's face, trying to sense if she had any clue what was going on.

“Oh Dr. O'Deorain. Fareeha told me she was stopping by for a check up with you. Which by the way I'm assuming it's because we are dating she didn't allow me to perform it myself. She is such a shy thing. But I see she isn't here. Did you finish already?” Those pale blues searched the entirety of of the lab to no avail, finding nothing but the usual equipment.

“Oh, Miss Amari. Yes, she...Uh...She headed out for the gym I believe.” Those tiny squeaks filled the awkward silence in the air and Angela's eyes tried to follow them, making Moira's heart nearly burst through her chest.

“Do you have some new test subjects? Do they always vocalize themselves like that?” 

Her heels clicked as she crossed the room, head tilting to follow the soft sound until she was faced with a small cage covered in a white sheet.

“What have we got here?” 

Those delicate hands tugged at the fabric to reveal a little black rabbit desperately squeaking and pawing at the bars.

”Oh poor little thing seems scared. What have you done to it?”

She unlatched the cage door and the little rabbit nearly flew across the space to grab at Angela's arm. Managing to only just barely catch her, she held her up above her head and smiled softly at that tiny twitching nose.

“Oh this one is particularly cute, Moira. Where did you get her?”

Moira's stomach sank and her throat felt drier than a desert, her heart was pounding in her ears as Angela crossed towards the cage and once she removed the sheet she surely thought she was dead. But to her surprise, Angela simply picked up the rabbit and coddled it like any of the others. A sense of relief rolled over her as she sighed with a palm to her face. 

“She is a special project, something new as of late is all.”

The little rabbit squirmed in Angela's hands and tried to get her attention, but was only met with cute cooing sounds. One last resort as she bit into Angela's finger and was met with a harsh German cursing before being set on the lab table.

“Mein gott, is that thing feral?” 

Her finger began to weep blood as she gathered up a nearby clothe to cover the wound. Turning to Moira, her brows furrowed in confusion as just behind the geneticist was Fareeha's leather jacket tossed over a chair. Walking up to it she gathered it into her arms.

“Where is Fareeha really? Tell me.”

Moira's eyes followed where Angela's went and as they landed on that damn leather jacket, she backed away with hands raised in surrender.

“Angela before you get upset, please allow me to explain first.”

The young doctor's heart sank to the pit of her stomach. 

Was Fareeha cheating on me with...with MOIRA?

Rushing across the lab to raise a hand to Moira, a loud bang spooked her as glass crashed to the floor near the rabbit.

“Angela, whatever you think is going on is certainly not the truth. There was an accident.”

The rabbit hopped to the floor and stumbled towards those black heels. Just as she got within feet of her, a flash of light blinded both doctors and before them stood the very naked Fareeha. Angry and embarrassed, she pulled the leather jacket to cover herself and glared at Moira.

“This is the LAST time I ever come to you for help. Come Angela, I need to make sure there isn't anything else wrong with me.”

She grabbed at Angela's wrist and drug her out of the lab, Arabic curses trailing off down the hallway.


End file.
